


Atleast 4 or 5

by HurlBurl



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurlBurl/pseuds/HurlBurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac’s mind raced with counter-arguments to everything he just whispered, making him even more frustrated with his not-yet existent chapter, he was almost tempted to just x out and re-skim some pages of the bible, but he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atleast 4 or 5

The house was pretty boring without someone else there, but Mac knew he had to get this chapter done before Dennis got home from helping Charlie with his.

Sweat trickled down Mac’s brow, the pressure from his obligations as a red, white, and blue Christian and his current task at hand were proving to be more troublesome than he originally thought. Dennis had suggested that he do some research for whatever subject he decided to devote a chapter to, and he definitely needed to do some for this.

Mac proceeded to wake his laptop from sleep-mode and was brought back to his Chuck Norris background.

“Okay, Mac.” he began, “God would understand, Stallone probably did the same thing, and so can you.” Mac chanted under a whispered tone, his finger dragged the pointer over the internet icon—that hovered over Norris’ abs— clicked on it, and waited for the google page to fully load.

Mac’s mind raced with counter-arguments to everything he just whispered, making him even more frustrated with his not-yet existent chapter, he was almost tempted to just x out and re-skim some pages of the bible, but he couldn’t. Dennis did say that if he wanted his chapters to be understood better than he needs to be willing to “burrow his head in research and translate that into a focused, well-grounded, and slightly personal piece of writing”.

Mac moved back to the Google bar and clicked, “What do I even type?” Mac scratched his head and looked around the living room frantically, almost as if he was just caught by a muscle-clad client that noticed that Mac was more focused on prolonging the interaction, rather than just giving him crack. Mac began to wonder if that guy actually cared, and if he did care, in what way, and if he cared… in a certain way…

Mac shook his head in protest of the thought, but the damage had already been done, he had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but it did.

Mac was erect, and that sealed him in. He had to, he couldn’t just ignore it, Dennis even said that boner avoidance only leads to serious boner dysfunction.

Mac’s hands clamored over the keyboard, sweaty, nervous and excited. He typed in ‘ _Muscle bound hunk_ ’ first, then ‘ _Jacked dude solo masturbates_ ’, then started to think back on that muscle-clad client, and how helpless he would be to him… how there could’ve been even more just like him… just around the corner, ready to pounce on him.

‘muscular dudes gangbang dude’

_ Your search - muscular dudes gangbang dude - did not match any image results.  _

_ Suggestions: _

  * _Make sure all words are spelled correctly._
  * _Try different keywords._
  * _Try more general keywords._



Mac was momentarily disappointed, but then he remembered another piece of advice from Dennis.

“Bing for the ol’ boing, Mac. Bing”

Mac then proceeded to type bing into the google bar, and then re-typed, ‘muscular dudes gangbang dude’ into the bing bar.

The bounty of results that lied before Mac would definitely help him, but he felt that they were too varied, some of them even had chicks in the thumbnail! “What the hell…” Mac’s face scrunched at this, chicks wouldn’t help make his case, the video had to be like how he imagined it, a man against men, and how muscle determines all, no matter the sexuality. Mac then skimmed the suggestions above the first layer of videos.

‘Queer orgy at gay club’ made Mac grimace, and ‘Gay prison gangbang’ was too close to home, and too natural, which made the home aspect of it borderline uncomfortable.

Mac tightened his lips when his eyes got to ‘Forced Gay Gangbang’, this was it, Mac knew it was.

But it had gay in the title.

Mac started to feel as if he was being a bit hypocritical, he was doing all of this to prove that he was straight to any queer fans that the book may attract, so they wouldn’t even bother thinking they had a chance with him, but if he clicked that suggestion, then whatever video he clicked on would definitely have gay in the title. He would be watching a video with gay in the title. Would that make him gay? Mac felt genuinely puzzled, he wished he could ask Dennis about this but he would probably say, ‘yeah, Mac. It makes you gay. Obviously.’ and he would probably say it all flippantly too! Not even devoting a single thought to Mac’s question, like usual, and he’d probably suggest that his sexuality was in question, like usual!

“Fuck!” Mac moved the clicker to the x.

But didn’t click it.

Mac’s puzzlement came to an end once his thoughts rationalized his situation.

“Okay. So, I just wanted to make a chapter that would begin with a few paragraphs on the physiques of some of my favorite porn stars like, Billy Glide (God rest his soul), Rico Strong, Vince Voyeur, Tommy gunn, and etc,” a smirk arose on Mac’s face,” and all the gays would probably think about their eyes and dicks as they read it, while also thinking that I was one of them,” Mac clicked on the suggestion, “but they would get to the last paragraph, which would be about how they probably got off on their smiles and dicks, but how I got off on their muscles.”

“But now, this is even better.” Mac selected a video that had a few muscular guys fucking someone of his build in the thumbnail. A smug smile arose on Mac’s face as he imagined them surrounding him in a dark alleyway. “This would prove how straight I am.” Mac spat in his hand and slid it down, while keeping his eyes glued to the lats on screen.

One dude who clearly focused on building his upper body, more than anyone else in the video, captured Mac’s eye, and luckily enough, that guy dominated the screen. When he wasn’t vigorously face fucking the smallest dude in the video, he was pushing shit in and using his Schwarzenegger-esque grip on to hold him in place. It was impossible for the guy to do anything but take it.

Mac moaned as he moved his hand furiously up and down his shaft, the tip of his index finger running over his head, his grip slowly loosening as he inched closer to climax.

Mac could see it now, 4 or 5 dudes, who want him, he’s straight, so obviously he runs off but ends up in a dark alleyway, he can’t escape and they have him.

Mac climaxes into his hand and mutters “and there’s nothing else I can do…”

A small smile comes, as Mac feels satisfied and just. He’s reassured. He isn’t gay for looking at a video titled ‘Gay Mafia Fucks a Little Snitch’, it’s for research. He isn’t gay for imagining himself in the snitch’s place, he has to be accurate, and that means being focused, so focused that he can see himself and his limits.

He knew exactly what to write for his chapter now.

 

 

 


End file.
